Stranger
by Dawnia
Summary: After a huge earthquake, Astra died and was reborn as Tanya Witwicky, the adopted sister of Sam Witwicky. Before she died, Astra was a huge fan of Transformers and as a result knows what the future holds. Will she use this wisely or kill herself again?


**Copyright info: I do not own Transformers, only my original characters and the plotline. This story was written for pure entertainment and not for a profit of any kind.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Dying Is Not Fun**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I have always loved the Transformers series even when I was young. I watched every single episodes of the TV series and the three hit movies too. My best friend, Patricia, never really did know about the Transformers until I introduced her to the movies. Now she's as big as a fan as I am.<p>

"Bumblebee is my favorite!" Patricia squealed during our exercising time at the park. "You better get your paws off my man, Astra!"

"Yes," I replied while rolling my eyes. "I shalt not touch your so-called-man."

She slapped me playfully. "F*ck you b*tch."

I laughed and set the bike onto the ground. "You want to play tennis?"

"Bring it." Patricia reached into her bag and got out her tennis racket. It was blue and worn from the many years of use. She had that thing since she was six.

"When are you going to buy a new one?" I asked. "You're fifteen now!"

"My dad gave it to me before he divorced," Patricia replied softly. "Remember in sixth grade when my dad and mom split up?"

"Oh yeah...sorry," I said kind of sheepishly.

My best friend for life and I made our way to the tennis place. Tennis is my favorite sport! I absolutely love it and so does Patricia! It's how we first met.

"You want to serve?" she questioned.

I nodded. I caught the ball and got ready to aim. Before I had the chance though, the ground started to tremble violently. I was jerked off violently and landed sprawled down on the floor. Patricia screamed and grabbed onto the tennis net for protection and balance.

Dirt flew off the ground and my eyes started to sting. I could barely see through my lidded eyes. My throat was parched and I felt excruciating pain in my lower right leg. I thought back to what happened at Patricia's place once. Patricia had sprained her leg falling down the stairs and had to be brought to the hospital.

Sprained legs were no fun, but broken legs were worse. I moved my leg slightly and screamed out in agony. More dust came in my mouth and I coughed out blood. Patricia called out my name, but she couldn't reach me. The earthquake got even worse and the tree next to me began to loosen. In horror, I watched as the tree got loose completely and fall towards me.

"Astra!" Patricia screamed. I tried to move. I was too slow. The tree hit me square in the back, but surprisingly I felt numb instead of agonizing pain. Everything turned to black the moment after my heart stopped.

* * *

><p>There was a bright light at the end of a tunnel. I ran towards it and then it turned pitch black. I blinked open my eyes.<p>

"Oh my goodness, Tanya!" a woman with bluest eyes I have ever seen exclaimed. "We were scared when we saw you fall down the roof! What were you thinking climbing up there?"

"Sam? Did you have anything to do this?" a man shouted red in the face. "Why did you tell your sister to jump off the roof?"

"She's not my sister!" a boy yelled coming out of the house. "Ever since you adopted her, all you cared about is her! It's Tanya this and Tanya that! You wouldn't care if I jumped off the roof!"

"She's only a five years old for crying out loud!" the man screamed at Sam. "What were you hoping to accomplish by murdering your sister!"

"I hate her!" Sam cried. "I hate her so much!" He turned towards me staring at him with wide eyes. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE?"

"NOW YOU LISTEN SAM-"

They both started to argue and the woman called the ambulance to come and pick me up. She wouldn't take her worried eyes off me. They were all so familiar. I have seen them before. And that name Sam...

I jerked up abruptly. Oh my goodness. Sam and his parents were in the Transformers movies.

"Oh, my baby!" Judy screeched climbing down to her knees. "What's wrong? Where does it hurt?"

"Nothing Moma," I replied in a voice that was too high and childish to be my own.

I looked down at my hands. They were...small and so was everything about me. This was not my body. I began to cry. Seriously, since when was I this sensitive? I never cried in the company of people I don't know. Well, people I don't know well.

"Don't worry baby," Judy said while cuddling me. "You'll be alright. Moma's right here for you."

The ambulance came and I was shipped off to the hospital. I made a full recovery and had came to a conclusion. Somehow, I died and was reborn into a new body as the sister of Sam Witwicky. Apparently, this was somewhere in the past and I was five years old. Sam was seven or eight and the Transformers didn't come to Earth yet.

I sighed and picked up my doll which I named Angelina. It was going to be some long years before I was going to enjoy my new life. I missed Patricia. I missed my family. I missed my older body. I missed being a grown up.

My brother, Sam, hates me and wouldn't even look at me. His..._our_...parents were sending him to our cousins for a little. He was too dangerous for me to play around with. Opening the door to my room, I went over to my Barbie mirror and looked into it.

I still couldn't stop looking at my new form. I had large blue eyes and smooth brown hair that was tied into a ponytail. My old form had dull brown eyes and the most mundane hair you can think of, but I had grown to it.

"Yes," I said to myself. "It is going to take some time."

I picked up my toys and headed to the living room to ask my mom for sweets.

* * *

><p>It had been ten years since the day I jumped off the roof. Entering elementary school again, I was proclaimed as a precocious genius of some sort and so was put into the same senior class as Sam. He wasn't too happy about it, but he didn't complain. I high doubt that he likes me. It's more like "tolerates." He doesn't bother me anymore. As payment for the way he tried to murder me, I insulted and put him down a lot.<p>

Today was presentation day and if Sam didn't get an A on his report, I was the only one getting a car. Don't ask if it's legal for me to get a car yet.

"Thank you, Tanya," the teacher said nodding approvingly at me. "You always manage to amaze me."

I dipped my head in acknowledgement and took my seat.

"Up next is Sam Witwicky," the teacher said dully. "Come on up."

I looked up at the ceiling in la-la land. This was like the movie I have seen a long time ago. What was it called again? Everything faded out after time and I had a hard time remembering what my old name was. The Autobots. Who were they again?

The bell rang and I picked up my books. A scene materialized in my mind and I walked towards the teacher and my brother.

"Yo, Sam," I said. "I believe you deserve a C+ for that presentation."

"A C+?" the teacher mused. "Very well. Sam, I give you a C+."

"Oooh c'mon!" Sam cried. "That's worse than the B-!"

He glared at me and slammed his books down onto the ground. His pencil cluttered around and rolled towards my feet. I picked it up and dropped it into the messy pile of books.

The teacher stood up. "Your sister was just offering you her opinion and you disrespect her like that? Not only her but me! I will not stand this! OUT!"

Sam grumbled and picked up his books. He left quickly and I followed him after giving my thanks to the teacher. I never really did bother to learn the teacher's name. Good thing he doesn't know that or I'll loose my place as favorite student.

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Dad demanded. "A C+?"<p>

"Tanya-"

"I don't want you blaming it on your sister anymore, Sam!" Dad shouted throwing the paper onto the desktop.

I hummed a funky song and secured my seat belt. "I've decided to only spend about five thousand so that I won't drive the family to poverty."

Dad looked surprised. "You're so thoughtful, Tanya! But really I won't mind if you spend a little more.."

"No, it's okay, Dad," I said pleasantly. "I don't mind." Besides I was going to buy an alien robot.

He drove us to that dirty place with guilt and apologized for me for being a cheapo. I just told him it's alright and went towards the yellow Autobot in disguise. I wasn't so sure, but I think that his name was Bumblebee.

Patricia used to like him a lot, I thought sadly. Then I was confused. Who was Patricia? A blurry image flooded my mind. I shook my head and shoved that thought to the back of my mind. Now was not time to reminisce the past.

"This car," I said loudly. "I want this car."

"Good choice," the man said deviously. "Five-thousand."

"It's a deal," Dad said handing the money over.

I grinned and climbed into the car. My old best friend would be so envious. I crinkled my forehead. My new best friend in contrast would call this car a piece of junk and try to comfort me by telling me that my dad was such a cheapo.

I stroked the wheel gently. "You're the perfect car for me."

The car responded by trembling a bit. Just slightly, but I felt it still. I beamed.

* * *

><p><span>You brought a new car?<span> Maria typed in aim. Is it cool looking?

It's yellowish...and... I typed back.

-rolls eyes- You should consider learning the names of different types of cars.

Eh, naw. I'm good.

-shakes head- Really?

Shut up. You don't even have a car yet.

So? At least I know my cars.

Psh. Anyways the car is old. It's not new, but I still think it's cool.

You think an old car is new? Tanya, you don't know the meaning of cool! No offense.

-sighs- Just shut up, Maria.

I'm just being honest. Every single one of our friends think you're hot, but you can't get a date because you're so antisocial.

Should I be more social? I don't think so, Maria. I never was in my past life and I never will be.

Going on about your past life again? You should see a psychiatrist.

I told Maria about my past life and how I died, but she didn't seem to believe me. I couldn't really blame her because I'm into ghosts and paranormal stuff. Things that Maria's parents call nothing but nonsense and phooey.

My brother burst into the room. "Tanya! Your car is being stolen!"

I vaguely pictured a scene from the movie. "Um nah it's-"

I stopped. What could I say? It was going out for a ride?

"Maria is taking it out for a ride," I said. "I let her borrow it."

Sam looked at me suspiciously. Everyone knew that Maria wouldn't be caught dead with a car as old-looking as Bumblebee.

"Fine," he said closing my bedroom door. What the heck was he doing stalking my car?

HELLO? Maria typed.

Oh hi. It's my brother.

He was up to something stupid again right?

Yeah. Hm. Do you think you can hook Mikaela up with him?

LOL. Are you f*cking serious? Mikaela would never date someone as uncool as him. Besides, she has a boyfriend.

I'm not joking.

Right. Anyways there's a party tomorrow morning at Heather's house. You coming?

I thought about this carefully. Tomorrow was the day that I, originally Sam, was going to be chased by Barricade and almost killed.

Naw. Remember? I'm antisocial.

-rolls eyes for the millionth time- Nerd.

-rolls eyes back- Slut.

I'm not a slut!

Fine. HOT slut. Happy?

Yeah. :)

Oh, the fun Maria and I have.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like it? It's my first story, so forgive me for any grammar mistakes and such. I'm writing this story for fun and I really don't care about grammar mistakes enough to read it over. Please review whether you liked it or not! XD  
><strong>


End file.
